Tank 3
Tank 3 is the third tank you will encounter in Adventure Mode. The new aliens that will appear in Tank 3 are Psychosquid and Ulysses, while the aliens Balrog and Gus can make appearances again. Theme: Oriental Music q0tiMTzdTRIThe theme for Tank 3. Pets After you have beaten all the levels of Tank 3, you will have the following pets: * 3-1: Seymour the Turtle slows the rate at which money falls. Great overall and even better if you have a lot of fish dropping a lot of money. * 3-2: Shrapnel the Robot Fish drops bombs that while kill a fish it lands on, are worth 150$ good at the beginning when you're strapped for cash. * 3-3: Gumbo the Angler lures fish away from aliens based on where the alien is. Examples: If an alien is in the lower left corner Gumbo will take the fish to the top right corner and will have the fish follow him until the alien is killed. A very good choice if you want to protect full grown guppies and King guppies. * 3-4: Blip the Porpoise is a psychic pet capable of showing when a fish is hungry, where an alien will appear, the alien's health meter, and unlocking the toolbar without meeting any annoying requirements. Not bad but much better as a Presto transformation and then change to something better. * 3-5: Rhubarb the Hermit Crab snaps his claws at any fish at the bottom so they don't produce any money on the ground where they're buried. He works like Nimbus to keep the fish, food, and coins off the ground. Aliens * Ulysses: An alien that can be killed with his own attack. Ulysses is a cross between a golem (Jewish mineral creature) and cyclops (a monster with one eye). He wanders the bottom of the tank and fires 2 energy balls at your fish. When you shoot an energy ball it will be deflected, so if you shoot it in the WRONG direction the energy ball, can go through your whole tank at once if you're not careful. If shot in the right direction you can deflect it right back at its master, Ulysses. This will severely damage him. However you're probably just going to want to shoot your laser at him and blow his energy balls to the edge to stop it from damaging your fish population. * Psychosquid: An alien octopus with a lot of weapons in his tentacles. He's fast, strong, and has an invincible mode. Normally he's red and speeding about your tank killing your fish. But, after a certain amount of time he'll turn blue, drop his tentacles low and slow down. If you fire at him, not only will he not take damage, but he will heal himself by your weapon. Just wait until he turns red before firing at him again. He will go blue twice usually if you only have your basic weapon. He's not at all easy to kill and usually takes a while to get his pattern down so don't get too annoyed if you can't beat him immediately. Fish Returning * Guppy: The basic fish, gives no coin in the baby state, gives silver coins in medium state, gold coins as an adult and diamonds as King Guppy. Costs 100$. New * Guppy Cruncher: A crab-like creature that is eats baby Guppies and give off beetles. It can just stay in the bottom of the aquarium, but is able to jump in order to get his food. Costs 750$. * Beetle Muncher: A fish/tadpole hybrid that eats beetles and gives off pearls. Costs 2000$. Levels Tank 3-1 11th level in the game Fish: Guppy and Guppycruncher Aliens: Balrog Egg price: $1000 each, $3000 total Tank 3-2 12th level in the game Fish: Guppy, Guppycruncher, and Beetlemuncher Aliens: Destructor or Gus Egg price: $5000 each, $15000 total Tank 3-3 13th level in the game Fish: Guppy, Guppycruncher, and Beetlemuncher Aliens: Psychosquid Egg price: $7500 each, $22500 total Tank 3-4 14th level in the game Fish: Guppy, Guppycruncher, and Beetlemuncher Aliens: Ulysses Egg price: $10000 each, $30000 total Tank 3-5 15th level in the game Fish: Guppy, Guppycruncher, and Beetlemuncher Aliens: Psychosquid or Ulysses Egg price: $15000 each, $45000 total Trivia *It is not odd that the background has a bonsai tree, because the tree is made from plastic. Category:Tank